Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR34
Summary Performance Usage The Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR34 is mostly a collector's item due to its restricted blueprint sources and low performance cap. For new players who have won it from its special event, however, it can be very useful in progressing in the campaign until they find a better alternative. Like most other special event cars, the BNR34 has its own Car Series: King Kaiju. This Car Series is notable for featuring cash as the only reward. Availability The Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR34 can be obtained by completing the special event "I Am The Speedhunter", a stage 5 car will be rewarded if no additional blueprints were purchased during the event. The special Speedhunters bodykit and paint scheme are automatically applied if the car was not built before the event was completed. Blueprints for the Skyline GT-R can also be obtained from limited-time JDM crates. However, due to the crate's high price (250 Gold each) and randomness, it's advised not to invest gold on these promotional crates. Currently, there are no blueprints for this car available at the Black Market. However, it's possible to obtain small amounts of them from premium crates at the Loading Docks. Customization Stock Color Scheme The following colors are the default for the car: *Body: Royal Blue Metallic *Rims: Winter Brown Metallic *Brake Calipers: Gold Brakes *Window Tint: Standard *Vinyl: none The following parts are installed: * Body Kit: Series * Hood: Series * Head Lights: Series * Roof Scoop: none * Mirrors: Series * Wheels: Series * Roof Spoiler: none * Spoiler: Series * Tail Lights: Series * Exhaust: Series SE color scheme The following colors are the default after winning the car in its SE: * Body: Royal Blue Metallic * Rims: White Gloss * Brake Calipers: Silver Brakes * Window Tint: Light * Vinyl: none The following parts are installed: * Body Kit: Speedhunters Body Kit 7 * Hood: Stage 5 Hood 1 * Head Lights: Series * Roof Scoop: none * Mirrors: Stage 4 Mirrors 1 * Wheels: Volk TE37 (later called Raijin T-90s) * Roof Spoiler: none * Spoiler: Stage 4 Spoiler 3 * Tail Lights: Stage 6 Tail Lights 1 * Exhaust: Series BRR Season 12 color scheme The following colors were used: *Body: Scarlet Matte *Rims: Nickel Gray Metallic *Brake Calipers: Silver Brakes *Window Tint: Medium *Vinyl: Payback The following parts are installed: * Body Kit: Bodykit 2 * Hood: Series * Head Lights: Series * Roof Scoop: none * Mirrors: Stage 4 Mirrors 1 * Wheels: Series * Roof Spoiler: none * Spoiler: Series * Tail Lights: Series * Exhaust: Series Gallery NFSNL Nissan Skyline GTR R34.jpg|A stock Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Spec-V II Skyline Beater.jpg|Dino's Skyline in beater condition, first lent to the player. Drift Missle.jpg|The beater Skyline driving down Ironboar Bridge Skyline & 180SX.jpg|The player's battered R34 parked alongside Garry's equally battered 180SX Partially Restored Skyline.jpg|The Skyline partially restored. Mostly Restored Skyline.jpg|The Skyline with all its body parts restored. Rolling Down The Street.jpg|A mostly restored R34. Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR34.jpg|A fully restored Skyline R34 Ready to race.jpg|The R34 preparing to challenge several other Japanese tuners. Return of Godzilla.jpg|The fully restored R34 preparing to start a time trial. Modified Skyline.jpg|The modified Skyline rewarded to the player at the end of the event You're Winner.jpg|The R34 after winning a race. You're A Lose.jpg|The R34 after loosing a race. From Zero 2 Hero.jpg|A side-by-side comparison between the beater Skyline and the fully upgraded Skyline. IMG 5915.jpg|Promotional artwork for the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Category:Special Event Cars Category:Classic Sport Category:Japanese Cars Category:AWD Cars